Yield To It
by JFresh21
Summary: "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." Kurt has tried to forget about him, tried to ignore the thought of him. But he'll never be forgotten or ignored. Kurt/Noah SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was literally thought of just now and started to write itself! So if it seems choppy or maybe even like it doesn't make sense or have a plot please don't kill me for it! I'm working it out as I write it but I'm feeling like this is going to be a good one! Lots of surprises and twists I am working up in my mind right now. Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Growing Up, Growing Down**

The days had finally begun to dwindle down. Kurt Hummel had finally finished college and was prepared for the rest of his life to begin. It had been a long process: leaving Lima, Ohio to go to New York, flying back to Lima every few weeks because he was homesick, breaking up with his hometown boyfriend Blaine, getting back with his hometown boyfriend, going to school and working in the Vogue offices, once again breaking up with the boyfriend. It was a lot of him to handle. But it was the final break up with the boy he had once loved and the events that followed that got him to realize his life would never begin if he was stuck in the past.

So he let it all go.

For months he didn't speak to any of his old high school friends because just the sound of their voices made him want to go back to what he was comfortable with. The only people from his hometown he spoke to besides his father and step mother was his step-brother Finn and his two roommates, Rachel and Santana. They were the only people he could talk to without having Lima or McKinley High School or the glee club brought up. They were all ready for something new to happen in their lives so they understood how bringing up the past made things hard for the boy.

But by his third year in college he was able to get his life on track. He had begun attending NYADA for musical theater but by the end of his first semester he realized that he wasn't meant for theater. So he transferred to NYU and began taking courses in communications. By his second year of college he figured out he wanted to do public relations and he found that by the time he graduated from school Vogue would be prepared to offer him a job as the Vogue event specialist and public relations coordinator. Figuring this out only made Kurt miss the friends he had turned away, not because he was homesick, but because now he was stable enough in New York that he did not miss Lima—at all.

That didn't stop him from missing the people however; well some of the people. When he had long breaks from school he would fly to Lima to spend time with his family and to visit with some of the high school friends that lived in Lima still, like Artie Abrahams and Mercedes Jones (who had gone to Los Angeles only to learn that the industry didn't appreciate her for all she was offering) who had both settled in the town and worked locally. For the most part all of his friends had moved on. Some were in big cities—Quinn, Mike, Tina—and some had settled in smaller towns—Sam, Brittany, Blaine—and some had fallen completely off the face of the earth, like Noah Puckerman.

Kurt had always been curious to what would come to be of the Jewish boy, but by the lack of information on him Kurt figured his life hadn't turned out the way everyone thought I would.

But Kurt couldn't focus on everyone else's life. He was too proud of himself for what he had accomplished. He'd done himself proud, and sure all of his family and friends (who cared enough to check on him) were proud too, but the fact that he was proud of himself is what mattered most to Kurt. The graduation ceremony was days away and Kurt was looking forward to walking the stage in his cap and gown and throwing up a big, fat, invisible middle finger to all of the people that doubted him.

"Kurt, can you help me for a second please?" He heard Santana yell from downstairs.

He hopped off of his bed and started out of his room down to the living room. When Kurt, Rachel, and Santana first settled in New York they were living in a loft with two impromptu bedrooms separated by curtains, a small kitchen, and smaller bathroom. Thanks to all of the financial aid the three received, work paychecks, and the fact that their parents loved them too much to live "savagely" they were able to move into a three bedroom two story condo in the Upper East Side close enough to their schools and jobs.

"What do you need help with San?" Kurt asked stepping down from the last step.

"Surprise!"

Kurt was at a loss for words as he looked around. People filled the living room from wall to wall. The room was covered with Tiffany Blue and white balloons. There were cocktail waiters dressed in penguin suits carrying trays of martinis and champagne. Everyone was dressed in cocktail party attire. Kurt just dropped his jaw and raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Well you didn't think that I would let you graduate college without throwing you a party did you?" Santana said pushing her way towards the boy.

Kurt grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Santana you dork you didn't have to do this for me!" Kurt exclaimed with joy.

"I know, I know. But come on Kurt, you're graduating from college, you're about to become a hotshot PR shark at Vogue, and you still manage to be a size negative zero and look good; you deserve this." She said smiling.

Kurt looked around and saw people he'd known for years from back home as well as friends he had met just this year at NYU. He looked down at himself and suddenly felt under dressed. Santana wore a black strapless jumpsuit with five inch red Louboutin heels.

"San this so amazing but I think I need to change." He said shyly.

Santana giggled. "Just like you to have to try to outdo the rest of us!" She exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear and giggle at. "Well the princess gets changed why don't we all enjoy some music and cocktails?"

Music began to fill the room and everyone began to converse with each other and Kurt couldn't help but smile widely. He didn't expect many people to care that he was graduating and he certainly didn't expect people to be eager to party with him to celebrate. But knowing that there were people that were there for him was all that mattered. He turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"Excuse me Princess?" A voice said from the bottom of the staircase. The voice was distinct; too distinct to not know whom it belonged to. "Are you really going to walk away without saying hello?"

Kurt turned around slowly and just as he expected, there he was. The man that had changed his life, in both a good and bad way. The boy that made him stay away from Lima.

"Well I'm following in your footsteps." Kurt quipped.

Noah Puckerman chuckled. "Well! Being like me isn't such a terrible thing is it?"

_His hands felt like silk around Kurt's body. His lips seemed to heat Kurt up wherever they landed. The feeling of being in Noah's arms made him feel secure; made him feel wanted. Kurt moaned as Noah nibbled on his collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark on his extremely pale skin. Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy and all he wanted was to be closer to the boy kissing him. Kurt gripped onto the back of Noah's shirt as tight as possible, so tight he felt if he wanted to he could rip the shirt in half._

_"Say you love me Kurt." Noah whispered against the boy's neck._

_Kurt moaned at the command._

_"Say it." Noah said again._

_"I love you Noah."_

Kurt looked down at the boy and the memory flooded back too fast. He felt his knees buckle and almost give out. He would have fallen if he hadn't been holding onto the railing. Kurt looked around and saw no one was paying attention to the two.

"C'mon Kurt." Noah said with the grin Kurt knew too well. "You know you missed me."

**A/N: So? Questions, comments, concerns? Please review and tell me what you're thinking so far. I am finishing up my school year so chapters should come out quick but bare with me! Love you all! Favorite, Follow, and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late night writing, don't you just love it? Haha I know that I started this and didn't post anything for a while but I wasn't sure how to keep the story going. But after reading some stories and also watch some shows, not Glee particularly, I realized that I had so many ideas. This story is going to move slow at first so bare with me because once it is peaking its going to be really good! If any of you readers are into Pretty Little Liars, this story will have the same sort of slow reveal type of thing. Like right now I'm making hints at things but you won't know the full story until you _absolutely _need too. I know, I'm a tease. Kay so I have babbled enough! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dreamt It**

"What brings you to New York, Puckerman?" Kurt asked turning on his heel and continuing up the stairs to his room. He knew all too well that the Jewish boy, or man rather, would follow him. Certainly enough as Kurt entered his room to pick out an outfit the boy walked in and casually leaned against the door frame.

"Do you think that I would honestly give up the opportunity to come to a party celebrating _the _Kurt Hummel?" He said mockingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he went to his closet and began trying to formulate something decent for the theme of the party. He would normally be frustrated that he was given such short notice to get ready for a party of this caliber, but his joy trumped any other feelings.

As he slid hangers back and forth in his closet he tried to remain as calm as possible while dealing with the man in his doorway. "Well you have certainly been more than willing to flake on other Hummel related activities so I wouldn't have been upset if you skipped this one as well."

He could hear the smirk that appeared on the man's face. The smirk that was once infectious and appealing to Kurt was now annoying on many levels. "Princess, when have I ever skipped a Hummel event?"

Kurt pulled down a black dress shirt and black pants and turned to place them on the bed. He looked up at his high school classmate and grinned vindictively. "Oh, silly me! I must have imagined an incident that happened, or I guess I should say _didn't _happen three years ago. I think it involved you, me, and a trip to Italy? Maybe I'm just recalling a dream." The grin faded and a look of pure hatred overcame the porcelain skinned boy.

Noah chuckled and pushed himself off the doorframe and entered the room fully. He set the champagne flute in his hand on one of Kurt's dressers. He looked at Kurt for permission to set it there first knowing how picky the boy was about his belongings. "If _I _remember correctly, I believe this trip you are referring to was spur of the moment and wasn't a for sure thing."

"Really?" Kurt snapped. "Because I'm pretty sure you were sure about going with me when you have your tongue down my throat."

"You said all that didn't matter." Noah said knowingly. "You said that just because we were 'exploring our feelings' didn't mean we had to run off together." He repeated Kurt's words as though he had memorized them and recited them daily.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah and that didn't stop you from asking me to tell you that I loved you."

"It didn't stop you from saying that you did either." Noah threw back defensively.

The two men stood on opposite sides of Kurt's room staring at each other. Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest with his guard clearly up. Anyone who knew Kurt was able to tell that the ice bitch glare he had made famous in high school was currently worn on his face. Noah on the other had was comfortable, leaning against the black desk Kurt had against the far wall with his hands on either side of him on the desktop. He had one foot over the other and if Kurt wasn't currently mentally stabbing him with daggers, he would have to admit the man looked good.

The three years Kurt hadn't seen him had obviously done Noah good. He finally cut the ridiculous mohawk and was now sporting a fresh buzzed cut look. His face had defined with age but remained chiseled. His jaw, which Kurt had kissed plenty of times, was covered in light stubble that gave him a very mature look. He was wearing a metallic navy suit with the jacket unbuttoned to reveal the black button up shirt that was tucked into his pants. The first three buttons of the shirt were undone and gave the man a modelesque look that would be appropriate for the cover of GQ.

"So you're still mad about Italy then huh?" Noah said. He stated it as a question, but it was obvious that he knew the answer.

"I don't know Puck—" Kurt started.

"Don't call me Puck." Noah cut him off. "You haven't called me that in years and you don't get to start doing it again now."

"Well _Puck_ like you said, it's been years. Years without a call or a text or so much as a fucking email." Kurt growled as his anger rose.

The Jewish man laughed at the way Kurt was acting.

"So I'm a joke now too Puck?" Kurt asked uncrossing his arms and walking back to his closet looking for a jacket and accessories for his outfit.

"No of course not. But what is funny to me is that you're so grown now that you cuss so naturally." Noah said and then reached to take a sip of his drink.

Kurt once again scoffed. He looked at the rings he was holding in his hand trying to decide which to wear. "Well a lot has changed."

There was a moment that passed where neither man spoke or made any noticeable movement. Kurt finally picked out the rest of his outfit and turned around to begin getting dressed. He had already been up here for long enough and he knew that Santana would come upstairs soon enough demanding that he hurried.

"I need to get dressed." He said softly hinting for the other man to leave.

Noah stood and simply turned around. Kurt grunted but accepted that this was the best he was going to get. He quickly changed out of his casual clothes into his dress pants and shirt. "You can turn around now." He murmured. As he continued to dress Noah watched his and Kurt felt as if his eyes were burning a hole into his soul.

"What is it that you want exactly Puckerman?" Kurt finally spoke, feeling uncomfortable.

Noah stood and stood next to Kurt. Kurt stopped fiddling with his shirt and stood to his full height in front of the man. Kurt had always been shorter than Noah and he obviously would always be, but for some reason he felt smaller than ever in this moment.

Noah reached down and tucked a flyaway strand of Kurt's relatively short hair back into place. He let his hand rest behind Kurt's head and Kurt leaned into the touch. Noah stepped an inch closer and Kurt wanted to step away but the hold on his head didn't allow it.

Kurt could feel his breath on his face and he was instantly brought back to all the memories he had blocked out for years.

"I've missed you." Noah whispered.

Kurt pushed him away instantly and turned around. He felt so much emotion rising in him and it was overwhelming.

"You need to leave." Kurt said. He placed his hands behind his head as he paced back and forth. Noah stood a good distance away from Kurt, but it was still too close for his taste.

"Kurt," Noah said.

"No!" Kurt said losing his cool. "I can't see you right now. I can't be near you. And I know damn sure that I _can't _hear you talk to me as if you care. You clearly didn't care three years ago and there is no way that you care now!"

Noah sighed. "Kurt,"

"You left me sitting in an airport waiting for you for hours!" Kurt exclaimed. Pent up tears he hadn't allowed himself to cry filling his eyes. "You made me tell you that I loved you and then you let me think that you felt the same way. You let me believe that you were going to love me like no one else ever had and that you would be there for me! You played me for a fool!"

"That isn't what happened Kurt!" Noah said stepping forward trying to take the boy's hand.

Kurt rejected the attempt and walked around the boy to the other side of the room. He looked up into the man's eyes and showed he was serious. "Puck I can't allow you to come here three years later trying to explain to me what did or did not happen. It's been three damn years. I have gotten over…_this_!" He said waving between the two.

"Kurt I didn't leave you!" Noah said begging for Kurt to hear him out.

Kurt raised both of his hands and shrugged. "I don't care Puck." Noah looked pained by the response. "I sat at the airport waiting for you. I called you and you didn't answer. Then I searched all around Lima for you the next day and you were nowhere to be found and you wouldn't return my calls." Noah opened his mouth to interrupt. "AND THEN," Kurt said not allowing him to speak. "I come back to New York and I don't hear from you at all. It's been three years Puck! You honestly think I want to hear an explanation now?"

Noah nodded and then went and picked up his glass. He walked to the doorway and then stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the boy who was wiping his eyes and fixing his outfit.

"You look really nice Kurt. And even if it doesn't mean anything, I did miss you." He said softly. Without saying anything else he left the room.

Kurt let out a heavy exhale. He walked to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Piles of letters filled the draw and Kurt sighed looking at them all. He had meant to burn each and every one, but he never found the heart to do it.

"Kurt!" Santana's voice rang from down the hallway. "Take years why don't you! By the time you get ready my grandchild will be graduating from college! Let's go!"

Kurt sniffled and whipped his eyes one last time. He closed the draw and then went and put on the grey jacket he had chosen.

**A/N: All mistakes are my own, I have no beta. Review and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am quiet happy with the response I have gotten back. Usually I get a lot of reviews for one chapter but the amount that I have gotten have made me happy seeing at this story is really AU so yeah I'm good. I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the last of the dull introduction of the story in my eyes, from here on out its going to pick up and start revealing the past and working towards the future.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dialing the Devil**

The rest of the night Kurt purposely glared daggers at Puck whenever he had the chance. If anyone picked up on the obviously hate filled look he was throwing at the other man, no one said anything. In fact, Kurt found that all night the only thing anyone wanted to talk to him about was his new job. And he was grateful for that for he really only wanted to talk about his successful new life. In his own way he felt that by repeatedly announcing that he would never have gotten serious about school if it hadn't been for a mistake he made in Lima. Each time he said it he smirked wickedly and quickly tossed a glance in the direction Puck was standing (how he was able to know the man's location each time was beyond his own knowledge).

By around one o'clock in the morning the majority of the attendees of Kurt's celebration dinner were filing out and saying their last congrats. Kurt smiled and hugged many of his close friends and some family members. As he closed the door he found that Santana, Puck, Rachel, Finn, and his co-worker Brian were the only ones left, besides the catering staff.

"Santana, that was the best present I have ever gotten." Kurt said gleaming. He walked over to his best friend and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

Santana returned his hug and squeezed him tight. "Awe sweetie you are more than welcome." She pulled back to look him in the eye but the remained in each other's arms. "I totally was going to get you a male escort to help you out with some obvious sexual tension but then I realized that you have fingers for a reason." She smiled brightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes well you are more skilled with fingers than I am now aren't you?"

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel completely uncomfortable." Brian said as he and Puck stood by the wall sipping champagne.

"You should get use to it." Puck said shrugging. "Princess and the Pauper over there _love _talking about sex. They are both total whores." He said as if it was obvious.

Kurt looked in his direction after hearing the comment and rolled his eyes. He stepped away from Santana and walked close to where the two boys were standing. "You'll have to ignore Puck's crude ways B. He didn't have a lot of home training growing up."

"And you'll have to excuse Kurt's inability to take a joke _B_. He has always had a stick up his ass growing up." Puck said in reply.

Finn and Rachel entered from the coat room with their jackets on as they headed to the door. "The party was super cool dude." Finn said, having not changed his vocabulary since high school.

"Yes and Santana I must admit that you did an impeccable job with the theme and the decorations. I'm sure that Audrey Hepburn would have been proud." Rachel said with a wide smile.

Santana put her hand over her heart. "Thanks so much Rach. I feel like I can _finally _die happy now that I have gotten a decent comment from the Queen of Annoying."

Kurt sighed and looked to Santana. "This isn't the time San." Kurt said knowing why this friendly conversation was moments away from becoming ugly.

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt, I am pretty sure that I am allowed to say whatever I would like in _my house_." She turned her gazed to Rachel as she put emphasis on the last part of his sentence.

"Santana what is wrong with you?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. "For almost four years the three of us have been close and all of a sudden you have a problem with me and I have no clue why."

"Really?" Santana said with a shocked tone. "Well I think that I have every right to no longer want to put up with you or huge beak!"

Finn pulled Rachel's arm attempting to lead her to the door. "C'mon Rach lets just go."

"Wait, I thought Rachel lived with you guys?" Puck said interrupting the obviously personal confrontation.

Santana clapped her hands and laughed. "You thought right Jew-boy." She said and then turned her glaring back on. "Well that was until three weeks ago when Rachel decided to spring on Kurt and I that she was moving in with Finn and wouldn't be our roommate anymore hence screwing us over and causing us to come up with an extra four hundred dollars a month in rent."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that the conversation had reached a boiling point. He reached over and grabbed a half drunken martini and downed the remaining liquor. This was an issue that he and Santana had meant to bring up to Rachel at some point in time but it wasn't meant to be in front of his co-worker who looked completely confused and scared and Puck who was evidently enjoying the conflict.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed. "Finn purposed to me months ago and I have still been living here with you two! It was time I moved in with the man that I am months away from marrying! What did you expect?"

"A heads up would have been nice!" Santana rebutted. "You coming in one day with boxes saying you were moving out and just leaving without even given us a notice was completely rude. And if this were high school I probably would have thrown my stiletto at you, but the night is still young so that can still be arranged."

Kurt felt it was time for him to intervene now. "Rachel I think she is simply mad that she and I both had to dip into out savings to come up with four hundred dollars because you didn't even offer to pay the rent for the rest of the month." He said rationally. If Kurt knew anything, it was that he was good at calming situations down. "Now every month we have to come up with that money or we need to find someone to move into your room and pay that money."

"I'll do it." Puck said casually and then sipped from his glass.

"What?" Kurt said whipping his head in that direction.

Santana too turned and looked at the boy in disbelief. "Why would you of all people want to come and room with us? And on top of that, since when do you live in New York? I thought you were stationed in Los Angeles?"

"Well things change." Puck said with a shrug. "Look I just came out here for the party but I've been in town for a few days now and I already got offered a few positions that fit my standards and I could easily make the move within the next week."

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but we'll have to pass. Santana and I have worked hard to turn this into a _home _not a bachelor pad and I surely don't plan on changing any of my standards and I doubt Santana will be either."

Puck nodded and smirked. In his mind he had a million comebacks that were sexual and would surely make Kurt blush the way he did when he was turned on or embarrassed—Puck of course was the only person who could tell the difference between the two. "I can have the first six months worth of rent available by tomorrow afternoon and I would be completely moved in my next Wednesday."

Kurt turned to Santana who was clearly contemplating the idea.

"Well you guys can work your new living situation out amongst yourselves." Rachel said breaking the silence. She placed her arm around Finn's and waved goodbye as the two began to walk out the door.

"Call me tonight Kurt." Finn said knowing that his little brother would want to talk.

Kurt nodded and followed the couple to the door and let them out. Brian followed and stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for the party Kurt. Uhm, I has been very…interesting." He said smiling.

Kurt giggled. "Well sorry you had to experience the Hummel residence madness. Tune in next week to see how long it will be before Rachel's head is hanging above the mantle over the fireplace." He joked.

Brian chuckled and stepped outside. "See you at work on Monday."

Kurt said his final goodbye and then closed the door. He returned to the living room where bust boys were clearing the trays and stacking chairs and glasses. Puck and Santana sat on the couch and were in a heavy conversation about something. Kurt walked up and stood behind the couch making his presence known.

"Kurt, so Puck and I talked and I think him moving in isn't a bad idea—" Santana said.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt exclaimed startling some of the workers. "When hell freezes over is the day I will make Puck my roommate."

Puck scoffed and then fiddled with the inside breast pocket of his metallic navy suit. He pulled his phone out and placed it to his ear. "Hello? Oh really? Okay thanks for the update." He slide his phone back into the pocket.

"That was Satan himself and he wanted me to let you know that it is _freezing _down under." Puck said and then winked at the boy.

"Well then," Santana clasped her hands together with a smile on his face. "I guess we solved our roommate issue. Welcome to Wonderland Puckerman."

Kurt groaned and then walked off going to his room. "Try not to sneak into my room late at night Princess!" He heard Puck call out to him as he walked the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to his room until he was inside with the door closed, locking himself in, and keeping Noah Puckerman out.

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know how you're feeling about this story please**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am currently in the stage of writing when I have so much enthusiasm toward the project and I am writing non stop. This chapter was written the same time the last one was and as much as I wanted to post it right after the third chapter, I don't want to give you guys too much at one time. Haha, as if it would bother you! But here is the next installment. I have to warn you, things are slowly heating up but in the next two or three chapters, the drama will rise and you are going to be begging for more! Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Plans Fail**

Usually waking up in the morning and getting ready for his day was fun for Kurt—usually. But then again usually he wasn't worried about walking out of his room and bumping into the man that broke his heart years ago. Kurt sighed as he rolled out of bed and walked to his desk and turned his laptop on. He had a lot of work to get done even though it was a Sunday. Being a PR coordinator was a 24/7 job. Seeing as he was focusing on the event planning aspect of the PR world he was lucky enough to not have to worry about being someone's agent or their rep. Going to school for public relations he heard many stories of people who managed artists or actors and how crazy their life was. Kurt only had to work on the next event that Vogue was hosting. Lucky for him it was a garden party baby shower for one of the lead stylist for Vogue. Seeing as she was a pretty big deal the guest list was star packed and Kurt knew he needed to get everything right.

He sat down in front of his computer and began looking through the invitation list. He needed to make sure he mailed them out first thing in the morning. On top of a million other things he had to remember to get done.

"Knock, knock." Kurt heard and turned his head from his laptop. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, was Puck. Wearing only plaid pajama bottoms, Kurt had to force himself from looking at the man's bare chest and torso.

"So you just open people's doors and stalk them now?" Kurt said obviously annoyed. He turned back to his work and scanned the list again.

"Well," Puck said stepping into the room. "I was only going to peak in to see if you were up but since you were I decided I'd make my presence known."

Kurt scoffed. "Trust me, I know that you're here. You're _everywhere _lately. My only thought is why that is."

Puck took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed and crossed his feet. "You know people wonder things like that every day. Sometimes they never get an answer."

Kurt turned and looked over his shoulder at the shirtless man. "Yeah, just like I never got an answer on why you didn't show up at the airport."

He had expected Puck to react in some way, but he didn't. He just stared back at Kurt. Kurt returned to his work again and started typing and adjusting the list. "Can I help you with something Puck?"

"Can you not call me Puck?" He replied instantly. "It sounds like poison coming out of your mouth."

"Believe me it tastes like it too." Kurt quipped. He had gotten much better at his snappy comebacks since high school. "But your first name tastes like vomit, so if I continue to call you Puck maybe I'll be able to withstand the poison and make it through this phase you're going through."

"And what phase might that be Kurt?" Puck asked intrigued.

Kurt printed his list and got up the retrieve it from the printer on his dresser. "The phase in which you believe that you are welcome in this house."

Puck stood from the bed and walked up behind Kurt. They were inches apart and Kurt could feel the man's breath on the back of his neck. Kurt stiffened, but he couldn't help but to allow his back to press against the other man's chest.

"I'm not welcome here?" Puck said, his breath sending chills down Kurt's spine.

Kurt couldn't find it in him to speak, he knew his voice would crack and he didn't want to show Puck the affect he was having on him. So he settled on shaking his head. Puck stepped forward only slightly but it was enough to where every part of his front side was meshed against Kurt's backside. Chest to chest, stomach to back, pelvis to butt; everything was connected to the other in some way.

"If you don't want me here, kick me out." Puck said.

Kurt wanted to said that he would do just that, but in this moment he couldn't think of anything else but the man standing behind him. He could only think about the kisses that Puck once placed to his neck and how standing in this position three years ago was enough to make Kurt swoon and want to be even closer if possible. Now, he still had that feeling, but it was over powered by rage and pent up aggression towards his once lover.

Puck leaned down and his lips were inches from Kurt's neck. Without even realizing, Kurt had leaned against the boy and was craning his neck ever so subtly, hoping to feel a kiss he once had felt.

"I'll let you get back to work." Puck whispered.

Just as quickly as Kurt had fallen under his spell, he was alone. He had to catch his balance as Puck walked out of the room without looking back. Kurt gasped and realized he hadn't been breathing the entire encounter. He brought his hands to his head and ran them through his hair in frustration.

He'd fallen for the entire game all over again. He had been teased and tricked once again by the man. But this time he was the fool for falling for it. He should have kicked Puck out of his room the second he appeared in the doorway, but like the naïve love struck person he was, he had been entranced and wanted to test the waters. Only to drown.

_Kurt smiled as he laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He was really happy about his life right now. Sure he had a life in New York and he had so much to worry about there with college and trying to fit in, but laying here was more thrilling to him than the hype of the big city. A muscular arm snaked around his stomach and he smiled as he felt himself being pulled flush against the other man._

_"Hungry for more?" Kurt asked smirking._

_Noah chuckled and rolled over so that he was holding himself over Kurt's slender body. He leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a kiss. He came up and then kissed the boy's nose. "I'm always hungry for you." He said with a cheeky smile._

_Kurt giggled and with as much force as he had he pushed Noah off of him and then rolled over and straddled the boy's waist. Both boys were wearing boxers but Kurt was the only one with a shirt on, and that shirt happened to be one of Noah's and he was very long on Kurt. He placed his hands on Noah's chest for support as he tried his hardest to be sexy for the boy laying under him._

_"So you think that you're able to be on top now?" Noah grinned and winked up._

_Kurt leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You can be _the _top, but let me be on top this time." He then licked the shell of Noah's ear. He kissed the junction between his ear and his jaw, knowing that it drove the boy absolutely mad. He sucked at that spot until he heard the boy grunting in satisfaction. Kurt smiled knowing he was doing something right._

_"You will be the death of me Kurt Hummel." Puck said gripping Kurt's hips, playing with the waistband line of his expensive name brand bikini briefs. _

_Kurt sat up straight and smiled down at the Jewish boy he was slowly falling for. "Now tell me that you love me." Kurt said repeating the words he had heard merely hours prior._

_"I love you Kurt." Noah said, his eyes locked on Kurt's. The emotion he showed the boy was true and was the realest thing he had shown anyone. Kurt leaned down and kissed the boy. _

_Noah's hands locked around Kurt's neck and pulled him down further into the kiss. Somewhere in between the touch of their lips and Noah's hand wrapping around his neck, Kurt felt Noah's tongue enter his mouth, and he willingly accepted it. Kurt pulled away but kept his forehead pressed against _his, _their noses touching._

_"God Kurt you're so beautiful." Noah said._

_Kurt bit his bottom lip in ecstasy. "Say my name again."_

_Puck smirked. "Kurt, Kurt…"_

"Kurt!" The voice snapped him out of his trance. Kurt looked to his doorway to see Finn standing there with a confused expression on his face.

Kurt cleared his throat and reached for the paper that he had printed out. "Sorry I was just thinking about, um, work stuff." He lied. "Hello Finn, what can I do for you?"

Finn smiled and walked in and sat on his little brother's bed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out to breakfast with me. We haven't had one of our bro-dates in a long time."

Kurt smiled and thought about how much he needed to get done today. But then the thought about being in the house with only Puck (knowing Santana had to get to the dance studio to work on choreography for her dance class) was enough to make him want to go out. "That sounds great Finn."

"Awesome!" Finn said hopping off the bed and heading toward the door. "Get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready, me and Puck with be waiting for you."

"Puck?" Kurt asked shocked.

Finn face-palmed and shook his head. "Shit I forgot to mention that I invited Puck too. I mean he's like my brother too, not by blood or marriage, but like by friendship and time, you know? Anyways he's coming with us. Hurry up, I want to eat already!"

Kurt wanted to protest, but he couldn't. He knew how much Finn wanted to spend time with him and he didn't want to let Puck get in the way of that. He was frustrated that he now had to deal with the boy all day, just as he had hoped this plan with eliminate. Grunting he set his invite list for work on his desk and went to his large closet to pick out something casual to wear out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed loves, review and tell me how you feel**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to post this early because I won't be able to tomorrow and also this weekend I won't be posting either. So I hope this will satisfy you until probably Monday. Okay so I really am sorry for what is about to happen. But you will love me again soon...I hope. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Five: It Goes Both Ways,  
Make Sure You Look Both Ways**

"So then I basically told the asshole that if he wasn't going to finish the job on time that he could just leave and not bother coming back." Puck said laughing as he finished telling his story.

Kurt didn't have to try hard to act like he wasn't entertained by the story because in all honesty, he wasn't. Hearing the reasoning behind why Puck had been so quick to job on the offer to move into his house only frustrated him more. Apparently he had worked hard in whatever business he owned and made plenty of money and he wanted to renovate his house and the contractor promised it would be done in six months, and that promise was made seven months ago. So Puck somehow sued the company got a lot of money in reimbursements and since the house had already been under construction and he couldn't live there, Puck was glad to move into the spare room.

"Well I guess that's perfect timing then huh dude?" Finn said as he ate his scrambled eggs.

Against Kurt's wishes, the trio had gone to Denny's for breakfast. Kurt had insisted on something fancier—or at least less cliché—but the boys had their minds set on the American diner. So although he hated it, Kurt sat in the plastic booth next to his step brother looking across from the man he least wanted to see at this moment.

Puck shrugged and sipped some of his coffee. "Yeah I guess you could call it perfect timing. Right princess?" He said looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes. Instead of reply he turned and looked at his brother. "So Finn, how is it living with Rachel?"

Finn, being completely clueless was unable to see that Kurt was trying to avoid any sort of interaction with the other man joining them. "It has been pretty cool." He said with the same dorky smile he had when he was in high school. "I mean ever since she moved out here that first year after high school and you gave her that makeover, there is a lot more hair and hair products all over the bathroom. And of course she demanded to have more than half of the closet space, probably thanks to you."

Kurt smiled at his accomplishment. "Well Finn you can't be upset that our dull Rachel Berry was finally able to transform into something straight off the cover of Vogue."

"That's where you work isn't it princess?" Puck asked interrupting.

Once again Kurt slightly turned his head and gave a look of pure anguish and then turned back to Finn, not even attempting to make the obvious hate subtle.

"Yeah Kurt is like the leader of his own team there." Finn said still oblivious. "He like plans all of these cool parties and events and stuff. The best part is that he gets tickets and usually he gives them to me, Rach, and Santana so I've been like _inches _away from George Clooney!"

"Wow Kurt," Puck said with lots of energy. "Sounds like your job is _super _cool! You'll have to get me into one of these infamous parties of yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to eating his biscuits and gravy. He hadn't anything but that, and had given his bacon to Finn, knowing that he was already breaking his diet with the fattening gravy. But he knew he needed to eat something or Finn would start questioning him and he didn't need that, not in front of _him_.

"Yeah Kurt you should try to see if you can get all of us into that garden thingy you're planning right now. Isn't like on the roof of some hotel?" Finn said while cutting into his fifth pancake.

Kurt nodded. "It's on top of the Empire Hotel. Speaking of which I need to hurry so I can get on the phone with the florist before they close for the day." Kurt said digging through his messenger bag from his phone.

"C'mon Kurt you're always working!" Finn complained. "Why don't you put that aside for another hour and just spend time with Puck and I."

Kurt scoffed as he started going through the emails that he had received in the time he had been eating. "As tempting as that sounds brother dearest, I really need to get this done. The party isn't for another month but if I don't get all this done by today I'll be behind and I will have no time to see you until the actual party."

Finn sighed but then stood up to let his little brother out of the booth. Kurt grabbed his bag and slid out. He pulled five dollars out of his wallet and set it on the table to cover his tab. He looked up at his much taller brother and smiled. "Thanks for breakfast Finn; I'll call you later tonight."

Finn pulled him into a hug and held him for a few seconds. Since moving to New York, Finn had become much more loving and affectionate towards his step brother. If anyone asked, they weren't step siblings, they were simply related. Kurt hugged the man back and then pulled back. He walked away from the table and towards the door without looking at the other occupant's direction.

"I'll be right back." Puck said standing up and rushing after Kurt.

Kurt was outside walking down the sidewalk when Puck caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. He turned around quickly knowing that even though he was use to New York, there were plenty of creeps everywhere. Turning and seeing Puck only made him wish it was some creep.

"What?" Kurt barked pulling his arm out of the boy's grip.

"Are you just going to pretend I don't exist for the rest of your life?" Puck asked frustrated.

Kurt smirked. "Well the plan was to pretend you didn't exist for the rest of _your _life. Knowing that I'll probably live longer than you I would happily acknowledge your presence at your funeral." He said snidely.

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You really have become a major bitch since I last saw you."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you had some affect on that now didn't you Puck?" Kurt said beginning to get angry. He turned and began to walk away from the man.

"I bet I am." Puck called back. "Probably because you haven't gotten fucked since the last time we did!" He shouted.

Kurt paused, as did several by standers. Kurt pushed his bag further up his shoulder as he turned around and walked until he was standing inches from Puck. "You think that it's okay to put my business out there?" Kurt questioned.

"Well you think its okay to ignore me so why not?" Puck smirked knowing that he was getting under the other boy's skin.

"You broke my heart Puck!" Kurt grunted through clenched teeth. "You made me look like a complete idiot and now you think that you can just come back and everything will go back to how it was three years ago?"

Puck shrugged. "Exactly! Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I don't fucking love you anymore!" Kurt snapped. "I don't love you, I don't like you, I don't want to see you, I don't want you around! What about that do you not understand?"

"I don't understand how you could claim to be head over heels in love with me and then you completely give up on me!" Puck said now getting angry himself.

Kurt chuckled and took a step back, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't give up on you! You're the one that fell off the face of the earth."

Puck's eyes widened. "You can't blame me for us not talking for three years! Communication goes both ways. If you wanted to talk to me you would have tried."

"Trust me I tried." Kurt said softly.

The sound of car horns blaring, construction, and the overall bustle of the city was the only thing that could be heard for a minute. Both men stared at each other, Kurt with hurt and anger, while Puck stared in confusion.

"You didn't try to talk to me." Puck said knowingly.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "If that's what you think then so be it." He began walking backwards in the direction he had been going, still facing Puck. "You think you know what happened but you have no idea what I have been going through the past three years."

Puck started to walk toward him. "Then explain it to me Kurt. Tell me what has happened in the last three years that has made you hate me so much."

Kurt shook his head and then turned around. He walked to the curb of the street and then started to cross it when he saw that no cars were coming. As he walked he tried his hardest not to cry.

"Kurt don't fucking walk away from me!" Puck shouted.

Kurt stopped and turned around. "Why not? I learned how to walk away from people from the best!" He shouted back.

As he turned he heard the skidding of wheels against the street. He turned his head to the right but found it was too late.

Puck watched as the car rammed into the side of Kurt's body and sent him about five feet into the air. Kurt's body landed in the street with force and he rolled a few times before stilling in the street. Car horns blared and there were gasps and shouts coming from everywhere. Puck ran to the boy's still body.

Blood ran from the hairline of his head and his eyes were shut. Puck instant started screaming for help, asking for someone to call for help, but he knew that someone had called 9-1-1 already. No doubt, the commotion had attracted people from the street as well as the shops along the road. Not two minutes later Finn ran out of the diner and towards Puck and Kurt.

"What the fuck happened?" Finn demanded as he kneeled by his little brother and began to tear up.

Puck stood up and stepped back, unable to answer the question. His head was spinning and everything was becoming blurry. He tried to snap out of it but too much was flooding his mind. Sirens sounded and he heard people yelling to clear the way.

_Kurt giggled as he ran down the grass hill in the park. Noah ran after him and once he caught him, grabbed him by the waist and swirled him around a few times before setting the boy back down on his feet, but keeping his arms around the boy's waist._

_Kurt turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes, his arms finding their place around his neck. The park was beautiful right now. It was summer and sun was beginning to set. The grass was the ideological shade of green and it was cut at a good height. Butterflies fluttered around and birds continued to soar around chirping a musical tune._

_Noah leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the boy's lips. "You're perfect." He said just loud enough for Kurt to hear._

_"I love you." Kurt said resting his forehead against his lover's._

_Noah smiled and pulled Kurt as close as possible to his body as he could. "I love you too princess."_

**A/N: So please don't hate me! I promise that there is a reason for this and I will make it better soon. And the ending was intended as a cliffhanger, so I yeah, consider yourself cliffhung! I'll update soon, but review in the meantime please**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is pretty revealing but then opens so many doors and questions so I apologize in advance for the way you are about to be teased. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Pages of Reflection**

_Kurt sighed as he watched the man he loved getting dressed. He was still lying in Noah's bed, completely naked, and pouting at the thought of said man leaving. They had spent nearly forty-eight hours in Noah's apartment—him having moved out of his mother's house six months after graduating. He'd had an amazing time spending all those hours with the jock that he had once hated more than anything. But as he thought about how much Noah had changed throughout the years, and the way he had approached him when Kurt came back to visit, he couldn't help but fall right into the Jewish man's bed._

_"Are you sure that you have to leave right now?" Kurt whined as he traced patterns onto the sheets with his finger._

_Noah looked over his shoulder as he pulled on his jeans and smirked. "Why you ready for another round alright?"_

_Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Not everything is about sex Noah." He said proudly. "I just like being around you and I don't want you to leave."_

_Noah turned around and jumped onto the bed, landing right next to Kurt. He rolled over onto his side, his head propped by his hand, as he looked at the upset boy. "I wish that I could spend all day everyday with you princess."_

_"Then let's do it!" Kurt said sitting up straight, letting the comforter cover just his lower region. "We could easily just stay together for the rest of time without anyone else._

_Noah chuckled. "Yeah right! I know damn well after a while you would get sick and tired of me and you'd go out looking for someone that's perfect for you."_

_"You _are_ perfect for me." Kurt said shyly, looking down at the blanket._

_Those words were enough to drive Noah wild. He sat up immediately and used his index finger to raise Kurt's chin so that the boy was looking at him again. "You really mean that princess?"_

_"Of course I do." Kurt said blushing. "After everything that you and I have gone though: the bullying, our semi-friendship, and the last few nights together, I have really grown to love you and I can't see myself not with you every day from now on."_

_Noah leaned in and kissed the boy passionately. Not the type of kisses they had become accustom to the last few nights, but a legitimate chaste, tender kiss. Kurt pulled back first and rested his forehead against the other's. _

_"Where on Earth would we go Kurt?" Noah asked, seriously considering this plan._

_Kurt perked up and wrapped his arms around Noah. "My dad bought me too tickets to Italy for graduation, they weren't dated so I can use them whenever. We could go and spend time there and figure things out."_

_"You want to leave the Italian life with me Kurty?" He teased with a smirk._

_Kurt imitated the smirk and he pulled himself onto Noah's lap. "I've already experienced Italian-like sausage, so everything else should be easy." He winked and then kissed the boy again._

_Noah couldn't help but to smile into the kiss, feeling proud at how sexual Kurt had become. "Okay."Noah said once the kiss ended._

_"Really?" Kurt asked with joy in his eyes._

_"Yeah." Noah said smiling. "Fuck work and school and all the other bullshit that we've been going through! Let's do this babe! Let's go to Italy!"_

_The squeal that came from Kurt had been enough to make Noah smile from ear to ear. Making Kurt happy was a new found guilty pleasure of his. Seeing the look on the boy's face made him want to always keep it that way. He knew that he loved Kurt and nothing would change that._

_"Okay great!" Kurt said hopping up and searching the room for underwear. "I'm going to go to my dad's house and get my traveling suitcase since its basically Italy ready and how about I meet you at the airport in an hour?"_

_Noah nodded. "That sounds perfect babe."_

_Kurt finished getting dressed at a rapid pace and then walked to the bed where Noah was sitting down. Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and looked up at the boy. Kurt drooped his arms around Noah's neck and smiled. "I'll see you soon darling." Kurt said and then leaned down and kissed him._

_"I can't wait." Noah said and then watched as his love walked out._

"Hey Puck." A voice said pulling the man out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Santana walking down the hallway of the hospital towards him.

He stood up instantly and met her halfway. "Hey what's going on? Is he okay?" He asked the Latina.

Santana nodded and exhaled with relief. "Yeah. Uhm, his femur was fractured as well as his tibia. They have him in a full leg cast and he is less than thrilled about that." She chuckled lightly. "He has some bruised ribs and some cuts and scratches on his face and body. But he is okay and that's the most important part."

Noah exhaled glad that there hadn't been any brain damage or worse to the boy. "God I'm so glad. That car had literally come out of nowhere!"

"Well it wasn't your fault." Santana said placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "It's not like you shoved Kurt in front of the car."

Noah shook his head and chose not to reply to that comment. Santana could be comforting and caring when she wanted to be, but she could also be an inappropriate bitch, and in this moment he felt like she was being a bitch.

"Well I know that Kurt wants me back in the room, but he's going to have to stay here for a few days and I was wondering if you would go to the house and pick some things up for him." Santana said.

Noah opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't have the chance. "And by wondering I meant telling you to go and pick these things up." She handed over a list of items Kurt said he wanted from home. "Thanks, you're a muscled up doll."

Without anything more she turned on her red platform heels and walked back down the hall to Kurt's room.

Noah walked into the house and up to Kurt's room and instantly felt as if he was somewhere he shouldn't be. He knew that Kurt was mad at him but he wanted to do everything he could to help the injured man.

He was able to find most of the items on the list easily and he packed them all into a Louis Vuitton duffle bag Santana had told him to. The things on the list he couldn't find he asked Santana to tell him where to look through text. She replied and told him to look in Kurt's draws for them.

The thought of going through Kurt's things was nerve-wrecking but he did it. The final thing, a bottle of perfume, he looked for but figured it might be in one of the draws. He looked through every one before pulling out the bottom draw. Seeing it was nothing but paper he figured it wouldn't be in there. As he was closing the drawer, he stopped when he saw his name.

Noah crouched down and picked up one of the envelopes. It was a letter, addressed to him. As he looked from the letter in his hand to the pile of papers in the drawer, he found that they were all letters addressed to him.

He wanted to just put it back and act as if he hadn't seen it. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. As changed of a man as he'd become, he was still as curious as ever. So he opened the letter in his hand.

_Dear Noah,  
I am still so confused why this happened. I don't know where you are or what you have been up to, but I miss you. There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't want to be near you again. To be in your arms to have you calling me 'princess' or 'babe'. But I feel that I will never hear you say those words to me again. No matter how hard I try I haven't been able to get a hold of you. I call your phone everyday—your house and your cell. I asked Finn about you but he said he hasn't heard from you in months. So I'm stuck. I'm stuck in New York, the city of my dreams, with two tickets to Italy, and a broken heart._

_Some days are harder than others. Some days I can go at least through school without hearing your name or thinking about you. But then some days, most days, all I do I sit and think about what went wrong. What did I do that made you leave me? _

_I've tried to mail some of these letters to you, but they always come back with a return to sender stamp on them. Maybe you moved. Or maybe you're asking for them to send them back. But I'm going to keep trying, because I still love you Noah Jeremiah Puckerman._

_-Kurt  
7/15/2013_

Noah lowered the letter and then began to pick up another one. He couldn't help himself from tearing it open and reading the contents.

_Puck  
I've tried so hard but I don't know what to do. It's been almost a year and you haven't talked to me. I should have given up. I should have tossed you into the back of my mind and made myself forget about you._

_ Make myself hate you. _

_But I can't._

_I still love you._

_-Kurt  
11/27/2013_

Again, he picked a random letter and opened it.

_Puck,_

_I'm done trying._

_-Kurt  
2/14/2015_

Noah fell onto his butt, sitting down on Kurt's floor. He knew that Kurt had loved him, and he knew that he had hurt him by leaving, but he didn't think that he had still tried to keep in contact. Noah pulled his phone out as he felt it vibrate. It was a message from Santana saying to hurry because Kurt needed his face wash stuff. He looked at the date; 6/14/2016. Kurt had written to him up until a year ago and he hadn't even known.

For all these years he just assumed that Kurt had moved on and that he was never an important factor in the man's life, but these letters changed all of that. Noah instantly felt sick to his stomach, as if everything that had happened was his fault, and he hated the feeling.

_Kurt finished getting dressed at a rapid pace and then walked to the bed where Noah was sitting down. Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and looked up at the boy. Kurt drooped his arms around Noah's neck and smiled. "I'll see you soon darling." Kurt said and then leaned down and kissed him._

_"I can't wait." Noah said and then watched as his love walked out._

_Noah got up and grabbed his suitcase as he began to think of things he would need in Italy. As he was packing his phone rang. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear._

_"Hello, whoever this is you have like five minutes before I got to go." He said giddily as he continued to pack. _

_The other side was quiet for a moment. "Puck." The voice said simply, but the boy knew exactly who the voice belonged to._

_"Shelby?" He replied._

**A/N: So how do you feel? Lol, more soon loves. Review in the meantime? Thank you much for those who have favorited. followed, and reviewed so far, you all are amazing!**


End file.
